Final Exams
by ZannaTheDhampir
Summary: It's exam week and as its senior year for Sarah and Erica, it means the end of their time at Whitechapel High. With tests, pixies, werewolves, and goodbyes, how will our favorite vampires and their magical companions make it though the week? Etharah and Bennica!
1. Study Buddies

**~Ethan's House, Friday, 10:45 p.m.~**

"Benny! Stop stuffing you face and pass the popcorn!" Sarah yelled at Benny from where she sat on the couch next to Ethan.

"Bhut dilsh ish deh besht part!" Benny shot back, little bits of popcorn flying out of his mouth as his hand dove back into the bowl he was clutching between his chest and his knees as he sat on the floor, too close to the TV to be healthy. Sarah sighed and turned her attention back to the movie, after quickly glancing at Jane, who was curled up, asleep in the recliner. Shortly after the movie came to it's end. As Ethan switched the TV off, Benny began rolling on the floor, getting popcorn crumbs form his shirt to get everywhere. "Ahhhh its so good! Best. Move. Everrrrr." he said, still rolling about. Sarah stood up and glanced at Ethan, a smile playing on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Benny, haven't you seen Jacuzzi Time Machine like…. What, twenty times?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Benny stopped rolling around and looked up at Sarah. His brown hair was even messier than usual, if that was even possible.

"57 times, to be exact," Benny said with a smirk, sitting up. "And it gets better. Every. Time." He ran a hand through his hair and held out a hand, which Ethan walked over and grabbed, helping Benny up. "So what now?" He glanced at his watch. "Awh man, it's only like 11:30. E, when are your parents gonna be home? … What are they at tonight anyway."

"Something Greek, I'm not exactly sure, I saw them walk out in togas and I left it at that. " Ethan said with a shrug. He picked up the bowl of popcorn and gave Benny a 'really?' look. He and Sarah had only had a handful or two, and now the bowl was empty. Benny threw his hands up in the air.

"I was hungry, okay! Hey…. What do you have in the fridge right now?"

"Benny!" Ethan and Sarah groaned exasperatedly in unison. "I'm going to take Jane up to her bed." Sarah said, gently picking her up and flashing upstairs and back only a second or so later. "So… um…" Sarah began, playing with a small, gold ring with a red gem on her right middle finger. "You guys know what next week is right?" she kept her eyes down and her voice was lowered.

"Yeah! Last week of school!" Benny shouted, giving a little fist pump. "Owww!"Benny winced as Ethan's elbow dug into his ribs. "What was that for? It is, isn't it?" Benny's confusion increased as he noticed Ethan's crestfallen face. "Woah… I'm I missing something?"

"No, Benny, your right." Ethan's tone was monotone compared to what it was just a little earlier when they were watching the movie together. "It is the last week of school, exam week… and graduation." He swallowed. "And Sarah… and Erica, are seniors. So that means... This is their last week at Whitechapel High." He too was now starting a the ground as Benny's face fell.

"Oh… yeah.." Benny bit his lip, but didn't let this news keep him down for long. "Well then. We have to make this week… the best week ever!" He exclaimed. "To the kitchen! Any great week needs food. You got any fries, E?" Sarah actually let out a real laugh and lightly punched Benny in the shoulder. Benny rubbed his shoulder and winced. "What it is, Beat up Benny day?" He asked, grimacing.

"Well, If you want it to be, then I'll join in too. I always take the opportunity to smack a pervert." Erica appeared from nowhere behind Benny and smacked him upside the head. She smirked at Ethan, who had just let out a little shriek when she appeared. "Sarah, I'm hungry. Can we grab a snack?" she asked.

"Erica, I kind of need to study for my stupid HTML exam. I don't get computer credits… when am I ever going to need them?"

"Uh, when you're trying to hack a server to get the new leaked ZombieSlayr VI game, duh," Benny chimed in.

"Um… no." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"Just because we… for some reason unbeknownst to me, hang out with you geeks doesn't mean we're geeks too. But fine. If your gonna have a study party.." Erica paused for a second. "Ishouldproballystudytoo." She scowled as Ethan and Benny's jaws dropped. "What! I don't want to fail and then have to spend another year with you dorks." She hooked her arm with Benny's. "Okay, Sarah. You've got a nerd, and I've got a nerd. Let's get over with this." As she headed off to the kitchen, Benny glanced back at Ethan with a big smile and a gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Sarah sat back down on the couch, pulled a laptop out of her bag, and started it up.

"You know Erica doesn't really mean all that stuff she says.." Sarah murmured softly, her face illuminated by the soft glow of her computer.

"Hm?" Ethan said, distracted by how pretty Sarah looked with her dark brown, nearly black, hair falling in her face.

"Erica's really not that bad," Sarah continued. "I mean, she's just used to people teasing and making fun of her for being smart, and all she ever really wanted is to be accepted. That's why she makes all the comments that she does. But… between you and me, I'm pretty sure she enjoys hanging out with you two almost as much as I do." She looked up at Ethan smiling, and he took a seat on the couch next to her. "And I know for a fact that she's as upset about…." Sarah couldn't continue. She swallowed. "… the upcoming week as I am." She bit her lip and pulled up Notepad ++ with some coding she had been working on. Ethan took one look at it and gave Sarah an over exaggerated look of horror. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "It's not that bad! Okay, fine! Maybe it is! So help me fix it." She gave Ethan a playful shove and the two of them began talking, typing, and getting ready for the exams, putting the fact that graduation was only a week away in the back of their minds.

* * *

**~Ethan's Kitchen~**

Erica opened her calculus textbook and sat down at the table. "Okay, dork. Nerdify me." She leaned back in her char and crossed her arms. Benny pulled out the chair besides her, shaking her head as he sat down.

"Okay, first of all, Erica, you're just as much of a nerd as I am, and I know you already know this stuff. And secondly, really? We're alone in here…" Erica hissed him and Benny scooted his chair back a few inches. "Easy, babe! I didn't mean it that way, but, if you want to canoodle, I'm all for it." Erica flashed her fangs again and Benny whimpered. "I mean, what I was really trying to say was, Erica, you don't need to pretend." Confusion flashed across Erica's face for a brief second, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Whatever." Erica said, but her voice had less of it's edge. "Let's study. I know you're good at Calculus, and it's the one thing I'm not amazing at." She ran a hand through her dirty blond hair and stared down at the textbook.

Benny stared at Erica. The only time he could remember mentioning being good at Calculus was when Erica was under the effects of that love potion he had made. Could it be that she had been…. conscious of her actions then too? No. Benny gave his head a tiny shake to clear his thoughts then leaned in closer to Erica to help her with her math, trying to keep the thought of how delicious the undead could smell out of his mind.

* * *

**~12:36 p.m.~**

"We're hooooomeee!" Ethan's parents whisked through the front door in their togas. Sarah shut her laptop and Benny walked in from the kitchen.

"Um.. How did your… thing… go?" Benny asked, walking over to where Ethan and Sarah were.

"Oh, our Toga Party Caesar Appreciation Night went wonderfully, thanks for asking, Benny." Ethan's mom smiled at him. "I am going to go check on Jane. Thanks for coming, Sarah, you're a life-saver."

"Oh, it's no problem," Sarah said, smiling. "I hope you had a good night!" She picked up her bag, then turned to Ethan. "Thanks for helping me, Ethan. I might just be able to pass my web design exam now. See you on Monday!" She gave a little wave and flashed out the door. Ethan sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"What are we going to do without them?" He asked Benny who walked over to sit next to Ethan.

"I don't know, E. But what I do what to know is… did you and Sarah get some… canoodling in?" Benny waggled his eyebrows mischievously as Ethan's fact started turning a bright red.

"Wh.. What… n… no!" He stammered out. "Benny!" Benny just smiled back at Ethan, obviously enjoying his discomfort.

"Come on, man. You've got to tell her sometime! I mean… we only have a week left…"

"Hey, you need to man up too!" Ethan retorted playfully. "What about Erica? Have you said anything to her yet?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment, E. I've got everything planned out perfectly." Benny said, causing Ethan to roll his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, I'm sure you do."

"Whatever," Benny stood, still smiling. "I'll see ya later, E. I better get home before Grandma decides to revoke my wizard powers for a day again. Benny out!" And with that, Benny walked out the door, leaving Ethan sitting on the couch, shaking his head at his best friend's antics, and his thoughts swimming about the upcoming week.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first real story fanfic, so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I really appreciate reviews to help me make it even better and I'll try and update as soon as I can! **

**I love you all, **

**Zanna**


	2. Exam 1: Calculus

**~Ethan's House, Monday, 6:10 a.m.~**

The piercing beeping of his alarm clock jarred Ethan out of his peaceful sleep. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched. Grabbing underwear, a pair of jeans and a Periodic Table graphic t-shirt, he trudged off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

After stripping of his Star Wars boxers and white t-shirt, Ethan turned on the faucet, letting the hot water run over him as he picked up the shampoo bottle.

"I am so clean, you know what I mean, my friends are kinda freaky, but that doesn't bother me!" He sang and he lathered his hair with the stuff. He continued humming as he rinsed out his hair, finished up his shower, and grabbed a towel. He dried off, put hi s clothes on, and went back to his room. Grabbing his backpack, he clomped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Yawning again, Ethan grabbed the orange juice from Jane and poured himself a glass.

"Heyyyy!" Jane pouted, grasping for the carton. Ethan stuck his tongue out at her and held the juice out of her reach until their mother came down and took the juice from Ethan.

"Ethan, _share_."

"I know, Mom. I was just playing." Ethan chugged his juice and grabbed a banana. "I'm off. See you later."

"Do well on your exams!" His mother called after him.

"Don't fail!" Jane added.

"Thanks for the encouragement…" And with that, Ethan was out the door.

* * *

**~Benny's House, 7:31 a.m.~**

The radio started playing, which roused Benny from his dream. Groaning, he flipped over and hit the snooze button, wishing he could fall back asleep and continue his dream during the four minuets he had left before his radio would shout at him again.

It had been about Erica.

He had told her how he had felt about her, and she hadn't hit him. She hadn't made some snarky remark. She had just smiled and grabbed his hand.

And then the two of them had donned Han Solo and Princess Leia outfits and went to go fight off some storm troopers.

'Why am I not a seer like Ethan and my dreams could be visions?' Benny thought, then smirked. If his dreams were premonitions… then the world would be a screwed up place. An awesome, screwed up place. Where it rains doughnuts. And children make him sandwiches instead of beating him up.

And Erica would love him.

Except there'd also be Cyberdontist. Benny shivered.

The radio started playing a Single Tear song which brought Benny back to the present and out of his thoughts. Groaning, he turned it off and got out of bed. Picking a rumpled green and teal striped polo off of the floor and a pair of jeans, he went through his morning shower routine, got dressed, and went downstairs. Looking around, Benny deduced that his grandma must be downstairs working on something. Smiling, he picked up a bagel and zapped it into a doughnut. He took a bite and started sauntering towards the door. As he bit down for another bite of sugary delight, but his teeth crunched against a stale bagel instead.

"Aww Grandma!" Benny exclaimed, spinning around to his grandma was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, smirking back at him.

"Now Benny, you don't want to fill up on sugar in the morning. God knows how you are on a sugar rush._ And_ it's exam week! You need all your wits about you!"

"Grandmaaaa, I just need a little jolt though! Awh come on!" Benny's grandma zapped the bagel away, leaving Benny with nothing.

"Well then. If food's your motivator, then just think of how you can get food after you finish your first exam." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she said this, then glanced at her watch. "Benny! You're going to be late! Hurry, shoo! You'll do wonderful today, I'm sure," she said, waving Benny towards the door. He smiled at his Grandma and headed out the door.

* * *

**~The Corner, 7:40 a.m.~**

"What's up, E?" Benny fell in step with his friend as they met up on the corner and continued their walk to school. "Nice shirt," he said, nodding at Ethan. "That's really going to get Sarah's heart pumping again."

Ethan rolled his eyes . "I'm just trying to get into the spirit of exams."

"Yeah, yeah. What's today's again? " Benny started digging through the pockets of his book bag.

"Calculus in the morning, then Chemistry in the afternoon, I think." Ethan hoisted the backpack farther up on his back, holding on to both straps.

"Score!" Benny shouted, pulling his hand out of the depths of his bag, his hand clutching a paper bag. Ethan gave him a skeptical look.

"Do I even want to know what's in there? " He asked Benny who was staring into the bag with glee.

"Sandwich time!" He pulled out a semi crushed sandwich which appeared to just have bacon on it. A lot of bacon.

"Ew, Benny that's disgusting. How long has that been in there?"

"I dunno." Benny shrugged, taking a bite of the sandwich. "Mmmm, but it's got bacon, so it's all good."

Ethan furrowed his brow. "Did you not have breakfast or something?"

"Nope. Grandma thought that I should use food as my motivation to do well on my exam. But I need this.." He took another bite of the sandwich. "To get me pepped up. Besides, it's calculus. And everyone… even Erica," He wiggled his eyebrows, "knows I'm good at calculus."

"Whatever you sayyyy, Benny. What ever you say." Ethan laughed, but then got serious again. "But, B, we have to figure out something special to do for the girls."

"Mmmm, double date?" Benny asked, but Ethan shook his dead.

"It needs to be something…. More. Something really special."

"Phs, what's more special than spending time with this guy?" Benny pointed his thumbs at his chest, causing Ethan to sigh dramatically.

"Come on, Benny," Ethan said, pushing open the door to Whitechapel High, which they had just arrived at. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

**~The Hallway of Whitechapel High, 7:50 a.m.~**

Erica walked, her blond hair flowing behind her, over to where Sarah was fiddling with something in her locker. She leaned up next to Sarah and sighed.

"You really don't want to leave this place and those geeks, do you?" She asked as her dark haired friend pulled a pencil out of her locker and rolled it between her fingers.

"No…. But I know you don't either." Sarah said, looking up at Erica. The blond bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll admit it." She said, glancing around. "I'm going to miss the little geeks too. There. I said it," She glared at Sarah's grinning face. "Oh shut up," She said lightly, putting her arm around her BFFE (best friend for eternity!), and the two of them walked towards the class room in which they were to take their Calculus exam.

"So," Sarah started with a smile playing on her lips. "You seem confident about calculus now, not like Thursday night when you called to tell me how confused you were. Did you get some good advice from.. A certain little geek?" She teased playfully. If Erica could, she was certain she would be blushing furiously, but being a vampire, her skin betrayed nothing of her feelings.

"Maybee." She said back, hinting nothing.

"Oh come on, Erica! Details!"

"Okay, fine!" She smirked. "Why do you seem so persuasive today? This is the second thing you've got me to talk about. Have you perfected mind control or something?" The two friends laughed as they reached the calculus room. "Let's just say, Friday wasn't the only day I got help." Erica smiled mischievously. Sarah's mouth opened to say something but Erica cut her off. "I'll tell you after the exam. Preferably after school. I have a reputation to uphold for one more week, Sarah. But, as you have no problem associating with the nerds at school," She slid into a desk in the middle of the class room. "You can tell me allll about your study date." Sarah sat in the chair next to Erica.

"It was not a date!" Sarah hissed, but then smiled. "Well, I mean… not officially. We'll get together tonight and tell each other everything."

"Just like old times." Erica said, her features softening.

"Just like old times," Sarah reached over and held Erica's hand. "And, just like old times," The bell rang. "You're going to get a hundred on this test and I'm going to fail." They let go of each other's hands as the proctor came down the row between them, handing each of them a test. They gave each other one last smile before they pulled out their calculators and began the exam.

* * *

**~Hallway, 7:59 a.m.~**

Benny and Ethan raced through the hallways.

"We're gonna be late!" Benny shrieked. "And if I fail this exam, Grandma's gonna zap all my food away from me foreverrr!"

"I am going to kill Rory when this exam is over! Er… Re-kill him.. I guess," The two boys slid to a stop in front of their room and yanked open the door right as the bell rang. Mr. G. frowned at the seer and the spellmaster as they hurried to the two open desks in the very front of the room.

"Now boys," he started, putting his hands on his hips.

"Can you lecture them later?" Called a girl from the back of the room. "And pass out the test now?" A collective groan was issued from the rest of the class, as Mr. G nodded and began going up and down the rows, passing out the tests.

Benny slid his calculator out of his case and clicked his mechanical pencil. Whew. Calculus. This was going to be a breeze.

Ethan, on the other hand, rubbed his fingers over his eraser nervously, thinking about what had just happened with Rory. He sighed and glanced over the test. His mind was going to be somewhere else during this test. It was not going to end well.

* * *

**~Fifteen minuets prior~**

"Benny!" Rory shouted, appearing behind Ethan and Benny.

"RORY. STOP. IT. NOW." Benny rubbed his forehead.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found yesterday when I crash-landed in the woods!" No response. "Well… um, Ya'know, I was just flying and all and WHAM! Stupid planes…. Always flying at night…. They just make me so upset sometimes I just want to bite the moon!"

"Uh, Rory?" Ethan asked. "What are you talking about again?"

"Oh yeah!" Rory exclaimed. "Um… what was I saying?"

"Something about you hitting a plane, I think," Benny remarked, uninterested.

"Yeah! So, after hitting this annoying plane, I fell right into the wood on the west side of Whitechapel, and I saw some pretty weird stuff going on down there."

"You know, Rory, just because you've never been kissed, doesn't mean it's not normal." Benny chuckled.

"Hey, I too have been kissed! Remember when Erica and I…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Benny cut off Rory sharply. "What did you see?"

"Well, I mean there was the creepy dude, and he broke open this thing, and all these little other things flew out!"

"Wait to be descriptive, Rory." Ethan sighed, and he and Benny turned to walk to class. The hallways were basically empty by now, most people tried to get to their room early on exam day.

"But guys! I caught one of the things, see?" Rory pulled a glass jar out of his book bag. Inside the jar, a tiny, light blue pixie was banging against the glass and scowling at the boys. Benny gasped.

"Woah, Rory! You've got Devilin Pixie there! I though Grandma said all of them were exterminated after that one time in 1940 something when a bunch of them overran the town…" Benny stared at the little creature as it made faces at him.

"It flew right in my face!" Rory told Ethan, who was also focused on the pixie.

"Aw man… just a few of it's hairs could do wonders in a potion…"

"Oh, okay!" Rory took the lid off of the jar and the pixie shot out into the air.

"RORY!" Benny and Ethan screeched as the pixie flew around their heads, emitting sinister giggles.

"Why did you let if out of the jar?" Ethan said while grabbing for the little devil.

"Benny wanted some of it's hairs, blame him!" whined Rory while waving frantically over his head.

"Blame me? I wasn't the one _who flew into a plane_, thank you very much!"

At that moment, Ethan's hand brushed against the pixie's wing, and his eyes glazed over.

* * *

**Flash**

The face of the pixie was superimposed, grinning horribly, on a scene of a deserted, dead looking Whitechapel.

**Flash**

Pixies, pixies everywhere

**Flash**

The dark cloaked figure stood among the rubble and laughed.

* * *

Ethan gasped as he came out of the visions and saw the pixie heading towards an open window. "Don't let it get away!" He croaked, but it was too late, the thing was free.

"Awh man…." Benny sighed. "Grandma would have loved it if I would have brought her some pixie hairs…"

"Mr. Pixieeee!" Rory called longingly.

"Hey…. E? What's up man? Oh, you had a vision, didn't you?"

Ethan glanced at his watch. "Shoot, Benny! The exam starts in two minuets! And the classroom is halfway around the school!" Ethan glanced back at Rory, who was staring out the window. "Come on!" And with that, he and Benny raced off towards their classroom.

* * *

Ethan snapped out of his memories and found himself still floundering on the first page of the exam. He glanced up at the clock and gasped. It had been fifteen minuets already! That left only 50 left to finish the rest of the exam, and he had to make sure to check it twice over once he finished… Shaking his head to clear it, he focused back on the problems.

Time passed. Benny was one of the first one's to turn in his exam, and Ethan was one of the last, doing so only right before the bell rang.

"Well that was a breeze." Benny smirked, picking up his calculator and stuffing it into his already crammed with who-knows-what book bag.

"Heh, yeah. Easy…" Ethan responded as he glanced out the window, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the pixie would be sitting somewhere where he could run and catch it. No such luck.

"Well come on, E! We don't want to be late to lunch, I'm starving. " Benny slung the back pack over one of his shoulders, and he, and a very distracted Ethan made their way to the cafeteria, where they were to meet up with the girls as they usually did and discuss the morning's events, hopefully without any crazy interruptions from Rory.

Benny smiled as he slid up next to Erica and put an arm around her, causing her to turn and hiss at him.

Sarah waved cheerfully at Ethan and patted the seat beside her.

Ethan put on the best grin he could muster. He would make this lunch as awesome as he could, as he had a feeling that that afternoon, and night, would pose some interesting challenges to their little group.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I want to thank everyone so much for reviews, both on this and on my Acceptance one-shots. **  
**It really makes me feel good about my writing, you guys are all awesome. :3  
**

**Next up, Exam 2: Chem, Physics, and AP Bio, oh my!  
**


	3. Exam 2: Chem, Physics, and AP Bio, Oh My

**~Cafeteria of Whitechapel High, 11:05 p.m.~**

Ethan sat down next to Sarah at the table and gave a weak smile.

"How'd your exam go?" he asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Eh, pretty good," she said, shrugging.

"So," Benny slid closer to Erica, wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you want to thank me for helping you with that exam?" He puckered his lips as Erica stared at him is disgust and slapped him upside the head.

"Not in my undead life," she hissed back at him, but much to her surprise, he didn't move farther away, he just continued to place mini chocolate doughnut on his pizza.

"What are you doing, Benny? And how do you even come up with this…. stuff?" Sarah asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, you see," Benny took a giant bite of pizza and doughnut. "There was this one time where I had a doughnut. And pizza. And I dropped the doughnut. On the pizza. And then I had to go… do something. And when I came back, the chocolate had melted, and I couldn't let the pizza go to waste! So I ate it. And thus!" He held up the pizza slice. "A gourmet meal was made!" He took another big bite. Sarah rolled her eyes. Erica scooted away from Benny a little. Ethan just thoughtfully chewed on a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"So what's up with you?" Sarah turned to Ethan who tensed slightly.

"Uh.. What? N… Nothing," He mumbled, and averted his gaze from Sarah's eyes. He couldn't look into those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes without spilling everything that had happened before the exam. And this was not the place to talk about evil pixies on the loose. He sighed and took a drink of his Mountain Dew.

"Hey waittt!" Benny pointed at Ethan's glass. "Why is Ethan allowed to have Mountain Dew but you guys get mad at me when I get it…"

"Because when you drink soda, you go insane." Erica said, smirking as she tipper her own glass of soda into her mouth.

"But you don't even need thattt!" Benny pouted, and Erica stuck his tongue out at him. The two started squabbling, and Sarah turned back to Ethan.

"Really, Ethan," Sarah furrowed her brow. "What's going on? I can tell something's up, come on, tell me!" Ethan glanced around. He couldn't keep anything from Sarah.. Only the fact that he was crazy for her, of course.

"Okay, so, this morning before the exams…"

"Ethan! Hey, hey, Ethan! Benny! " Rory stood in the cafeteria doorway. "Guys!" He waved wildly to them, and Ethan groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I need to see what he wants." Ethan stood as Sarah looked at him quizzically. Had Ethan really just left her for Rory?

'It must have something to do with what's bothering him…' She though as Ethan stood and grabbed his book bag.

"Benny, come on." Ethan put his hand on Benny's shoulder, who was still arguing about whatever with Erica.

"Hun?" Benny asked turning around to look up at Ethan.

"Rory. Outside. _Now_."

"Okay…" Benny frowned. "You have to thank me later," he said, teasing Erica, who hissed at him, but it wasn't as harsh as usual. Benny got up, grabbed his backpack, and they headed out the door and walked over to Rory

"What is it, Rory? Did you find the pixie?" Ethan whispered as the three walked a little down the hallway.

"What? The pixie?" Rory stared blankly at Ethan. "Oh yeah! No, I didn't find Mr. Pixie…" His face fell and looked out a window. "Aww… poor Mr. Pixie…" Benny face-palmed.

"Ethan, really? You dragged me out of lunch for nothing? Good thing I snuck these in my pocket…" He pulled out the rest of the mini doughnuts that he hadn't put on his pizza. Ethan slapped them out of his hand and onto the floor. Benny pouted as Ethan turned back to Rory.

"Rory. What did you want to tell us?"

"Uh, I dunno. Oh yeah! Can I come over and play that videogame you guys hacked tonight?" Benny and Ethan groaned.

"Rory. You don't pull someone away from talking to babes to ask about video games!" Benny sighed. "However, yeah, Ethan! Let's do it! Please, buddy?" He asked as Ethan shook his head.

They had to deal with the pixies! But… they weren't doing any harm yet. And there was more than just one on the lose. They had probably just flown to some happy fields of flowers to frolic with gophers or something.

"Fine you guys," Ethan smiled. "But remember, kill the queen _then_ go for the droids."

The bell rang.

Benny sighed. "Chem time."

"Yup," Ethan agreed.

"Let's go blow up stuff!" Rory said excitedly, and the three boys headed off to the lab

* * *

**~Back in the Cafeteria~**

The bell rang.

Erica sighed and stood. "Ug. AP Bio."

"Psh, Erica you're going to do amazing, no matter if you act like you don't care anymore or not." Sarah picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder.

"What do you have now?" Erica picked up her pencil off the table and begin walking to the door with Sarah.

"Physics…" She rolled her eyes. Erica winced in sympathy as the halls started to fill with noise and students who rushed around, trying to cram in some last minute studying.

"I'll pick up a snack for us to have after school before I come over tonight."

"Erica…" Sarah's voice had a hint of worry in it, causing Erica to chuckle.

"I'm just going to get some popcorn and," She smiled, "Your favorite candy."

"Like… real favorite candy, like Skittles? Or "favorite" in SeedMints, which I hate?"

"Real favorite."

"You're the best."

"I know, I know." Erica smiled, but it soon faded when a burly teen ran into her. "Watch where you're going, jerk!" She hissed without dropping her fangs, returning to the normal, cold attitude that most people knew her to have. The teen paused and looked down at her. Something about his gaze made her feel nervous, but she just scowled at him and continued down the hallway.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked with concern.

"I don't know.." She looked over her shoulder to try and spot the boy in the black shirt and dark jeans who had just run into her, but all she couldn't find him. She narrowed her eyes. "But I don't like him."

"He's just some weirdo, don't let it get in your head, you kick-ass vampiress, you."

Erica smiled and Sarah, but then she returned to her stony expression. "I've been hanging out with you and the geeks too much, I'm starting to act nice again! I only have a week left, Sarah. I need to keep up my Scariest Senior reputation for just a little longer."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friends antics. "If being feared is what makes you happy…."

"It does!"

"Whatever," Sarah teased, and stopped in front of her classroom. She gave Erica a little forced smile.

"Good luck," Erica said, giving Sarah a quick hug.

"Same to you." Sarah opened the door and took a seat as Erica kept walking to her class.

* * *

Benny glanced out the window of the lab just in time to see Erica's blond hair flowing past. He gripped his pencil a little tighter and looked down at the bare desk.

Chem time.

Science.

The thing Erica had helped him with after he had tutored her with Calculus.

Not a smart idea. Now everything that the talked about was clouded with memories of her making snarky comments at him, but in a more teasing, not rude, way. And how she looked. And how their hands would occasionally brush over the page of the textbook. Darn getting distracted during exams… Not fun. But still… Erica…

Ethan glanced over at Benny who had his head propped up on his fists and was staring off blankly in the distance. Ethan rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't going to be the only one distracted during the test.

The tests were passed out, the bell rung and the boys began. Or well, Benny and Ethan did. Rory was busy doodling space cats on his paper.

* * *

Erica whisked into the Biology lab. She gave a hint of a smile as the boys in the class glanced up at her, all their thoughts obvious in their eyes and expressions. Sure, most of them were nerds, but there were a few hotties in the class. She could sense the jealousy of the other girls as she walked pat them.

It felt good to be popular.

The test was passed out. She quickly scanned the first page and smirked.

It also felt good to still be as smart as she ever was, but without all the nerdy connotations.

* * *

**~Hallway of Whitechapel High, 2:05 p.m.~**

"Day One status: complete!" Benny said, walking out of the classroom, stretching. "Video game time!"

"Yeah! More explosions!" Rory exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah… but there weren't supposed to be any explosions during our chem test, Rory." Ethan cringed at the memory.

"But it was still cool," Rory said, his face going blank as he though about it.

"It was pretty awesome.." Benny high-fived Rory, and the two headed towards the door out of the school.

"I'm going to go grab a snack first! Of the vampire kind." And with that, Rory flashed off.

Benny and Ethan kept walking, chatting about the exams, the impending zombie apocalypse, and best video game strategies, and the though of the little pixies was far from the forefront of Ethan's mind.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**I'm really sorry for the long break between the last chapter and this one, writer's block. Ug.  
**

**And this isn't the best chapter ever... But it's necessary, plot-wise.  
**

**I hope you forgive my lateness and get back into the story!  
**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It means a lot.  
**

**~Zanna  
**


	4. Bonding

**~Streets of Whitechapel 5:31 p.m.~ **

Erica strode down the street with purpose and meaning. In one hand, she held a bag of Skittles and a few boxes of Seedmints.

Just to annoy Sarah.  
The other was clutching a bag of chips.

This was the first time since… well, since she was turned, that she and Sarah were going to have a sleepover and talk about boys and watch movies and play games and all that good stuff. All that stuff that normal humans did. Erica smiled at the though of just acting human again for once. Not trying to convince Sarah to go to some vampire party or egging her to go to just one of the council meetings. None of that tonight. And she wasn't going to let something come up with those stupid dorks and ruin their night. If there just happened to be something weird that occurred tonight, so be it. The nerds could manage it themselves. Tonight was a girl's night.  
And the two were going to have fun.

Erica reached Sarah's house soon after her stop at the store. She knocked on the door. Sure, It would be easier to fly up to the window of her room and pop in, but Erica still wanted to preserve that little bit of normalcy she was clinging onto. Sarah opened the door, which let out a miserable creak. Sarah winced.

"Sorry… we need to fix that… Come on in," Sarah stepped aside and Erica entered the foyer of Sarah's house. It wasn't a particular large house, but it was comfy. The furniture was dark, which was in large contrast to the room that the girls walked in once they got up the stairs.

Sarah's room was a bright pink color, but not too bright that it hurt the eyes. There was band of lavender and a darker purple dots at the middle of the walls. Sarah brushed some clothes off her fluffy bedspread and onto the floor, clearing a space for Erica, who sat down. Sarah jumped on the bed and tucked her legs under her as Erica pulled open the chips. Sarah stuck her hand into the bag with a crinkle and pulled out a few of the salty snacks.

"So, Erica," Sarah smiled, leaning in slightly. "More than one study session? Do tell." She crunched on a chip as Erica began her story.

"Okay, so, Friday, as you know, Benny and I went into the kitchen while you and your geek stayed behind." As Erica began her story, a smile began to find it's way to her lips. "Well, before he started studying, he talked to me, Sarah." Sarah gave her a 'oh-really-now?' look, and Erica sighed. "Like, he _confronted_ me." Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "No one's done that. Ever. It means he paid attention to me before…" She stopped, looking down at the chip bag.

"Is that why you like him so much, Erica?" Sarah asked quietly. Anything said too loud now seemed like the world would hear their conversations.

"I don't like…!" Erica started, her voice rising above what they had just mutually set as the limit of volume, trying to backpedal. Sarah just shook her head.

"Erica, no one's here. You don't have to pretend." Sarah's words caused Erica's mouth to drop open are her green eyes to shoot up and lock with Sarah's brown ones.

"That's just what Benny said…" She swallowed. "Yeah, Sarah. I guess so…"

A look that could be determination flashed across her face.

"I do. Sarah, I do like him."

Her voice grew in confidence and slightly in volume. She tilted her head up, as to shout what she was finally admitting to herself to the world at the same time.

"I am in love with Benny Weir!"

Erica's face broke into a huge grin as what she had been containing was finally let out. Sarah put her arm around Erica and gave her a little squeeze, also smiling.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sarah asked, then ripped open the box of Skittles and poured a few into Erica's outstretched hand. She popped a few in her own mouth, savoring the taste of the sweet sugar. "Okay. Continue." She settled back into the bedspread, resting her elbows on the pillow in her lap.

"Okay, so yeah. The rest of that evening was just studying. Nothing exciting. I mean, I think I _did_ learn some calculus though! Benny's really smart.." The chip bag rustled and there was a pause as Erica ate one. "Right before we came back in, though, Benny asked me if he would tutor me on chemistry." Sarah wiggled her eyebrows and the girls giggled like little kids. "Shut up," Erica said playfully, grabbing Sarah's pillow and throwing it off the bed.

"Hey! Fine, I'll stop… for now." Sarah reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it close.

"Yeah, I had the same first though. So, of course, I slapped him." She shrugged at Sarah's expression. "What did you expect? Anyway, he was completely serious. He actually wanted _me_ to help tutor _him_."

"Well, duh!" Sarah burst in. "You're _the smartest_ when it comes to anything science related. Remember freshman year? I would have failed biology if you hadn't spent like every Friday at my house trying to help me understand stuff."

"It's not like I had anything else to do back then..."

"Still, Erica, I'm sure you had other things you could have been doing besides crashing with me every single Friday... "

"It was not biggie…"

"And we couldn't have defeated those mutant alligators if you hadn't noticed that the proportions of that potion were off!"

I know, I know, do you want me to get back to the story or not?"

A crunching of chips.

"So, on Sunday I headed over to Benny's house… ug, thank goodness no one was walking around on the streets… I only have a week left. I know it's stupid, Sarah…" Erica sighed and played with her silver spiky necklace. "Anyway, sorry, I knocked on the door, and Benny's grandma opened it and invited me in. She gave me a wink and told us that she had 'some work to do' and headed down to their alchemy room thing that they have in the basement after she had offered us some cookies. And then we got to studying. Of course, Benny made a whole shit-load of inappropriate jokes at first as we went over bonding and all that stuff. But…" She winced at the memory, and an almost remorseful tone entered her voice. "I think my slapping and elbowing caused him to shut up fast enough. And I don't know, I guess we went over stuff for an hour? Maybe closer two."

"Two hours?" Sarah exclaimed. "There's no way you could study for two hours with Benny… especially when he had cookies. Heck, you could barely get _me_ to stay still for a good forty-five minuets. And that was on a good day."

"I know…" Erica murmured, rolling a red Skittle around between her thumb and middle finger until the tips of her fingers were beginning to mimic the color of the red dye.

"He must like you a lot too, then. If he's willing to put up with your geek-speak for that long."

"Ouch, Sarah. That was harsh." She knew Sarah was just kidding, but she was right.

She had been throwing some heavy stuff at Benny and had been getting annoyed when he didn't understand it right away. But what had he done? He had just sat there and taken it. And tried again. He always tried again. Sure, occasionally he had made some stupid chemistry joke which had earned him a snarky comeback, but for the most part, he was devoted to what they were doing. And his eyes never, never, left her when she was talking.

"So?" Sarah's voice broke through Erica's thoughts. "What happened? Did you guys kiss or something? Do it on the couch?"

"Sarah!" Erica would have been blushing furiously, if she could. "No we did not do either." Sarah suck out bottom lip in a disappointed frown. "I mean, we almost kissed though… I think.."

"You think?" Sarah prodded, knowing she was close to finding out the climax of her best friend's evening.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we were looking at this problem in the book, and it was pretty small so we had to lean in kinda close. Well the next thing I know, I can feel Benny's eyes boring into me, so I turn my head ever so slightly, and he's right there. I must have looked really surprised, because he cracked this little smile, and I could tell he was taking in how my hair was falling across my one eye. I knew he was about to be all cliché and brush it aside and kiss me or whatever, but his grandma came up with this super mischievous smile, like she had planned to ruin the moment the whole night. So I closed up the book, told him he did a good job, for a geek, and headed out. End of story." Erica rushed the last little bit and stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth, leaving Sarah staring at her. "What?" Erica's story was done, her defenses were back up. "Your turn."

Sarah knew her friend has feeling that she was keeping inside and wanted to talk about, but she wouldn't. She sighed, earning her a fake annoyed look from Erica. They were best friends! Erica should have no issues pouring out her heart to Sarah, but that's what it seemed turning into a vampire had done to her friend.

"Erica.." Sarah began, but she was cut off immediately.

"What? That's all I have to tell! I said, it's you're turn!"

"But don't you just want to..."

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I need to go get a snack." Keeping up the fake annoyance, she went, opened Sarah's window, and flew out, her fangs extending as her eyes began to water. She hissed at nothing as she landed in the woods, afraid of crashing as a few tears began to block her vision.

This was suppose to have been a perfect night. Just like things used to be. But she was stupid and had let her I-don't-give-a-shit-I'm-a-badass-vampire personality get in the way, once again, of her and Sarah's friendship.

Maybe she just needed a drink.  
The scent of human blood filler her mouth and turned in surprise to see a somewhat familiar face.

It was the boy who had bumped into her earlier today.

Eh, he was pretty attractive. So that would mean his blood would most likely be pretty good. His taste in clothes… ew. Not a good sign. He was wearing this creepy dark brown robe, like a monk. Whatever. He was a creepy jerk and she was hungry.

"Well hello, handsome," She said, flipping her hair so it shimmered in the moonlight that was filtering in through the trees. She took a step towards the boy. "Did your friends play a prank on you and throw you in the woods all alone in your bathrobe?" Another step.

"No, no they didn't." The boy's voice was low, cold, and a great surprise to Erica, who took a tiny step back as the boy took a giant one forward.

Erica swallowed. Why was she experiencing the cold, shaky feeling that she had when she was terrified? This was just some weirdo geek boy who probably had been LARPing with some other geeks. Still, she felt her mouth grow dry as his icy blue eyes seemed to freeze her blood.

But he was a creepy jerk.

And she was hungry.

**~Ethan's House, 7:00 p.m.~**

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Benny screamed, smashing the buttons on his controller.  
A zombie caught on fire as Benny blasted it with a flamethrower.  
Rory cut one's head off as Ethan went in to kill the Zombie Overlord.  
Together, the three geeks could not fail. They had been gaming for the past few hours, and the three were getting hungry.  
Once the Zombie Overlord was killed, Ethan paused the game, and the three went down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Only to be greeted by a small, blue, winged figures buzzing about.

"Mr. Pixie!" Rory exclaimed, running to try and grab the little creature, who whizzed around just above his reach. Benny murmured in incantation, trying to knock the thing out as it zoomed around, pushing over pots and causing chaos.

"Um. Guys." Ethan swallowed as he stared out the window.

"Ethan! Your house is going to be torn apart if you don't get your seer self over here and help us catch this thing now! You'll let me have a few hairs when we do, of course.. Right? Right, Rory?"

"Mr. Pixieeeeeee!"  
More swatting and things falling over.

"Guys." Ethan's voice was low and commanded Benny and Rory's attention, who turned, still being bombarded by the pixie, who would occasionally dive-bomb them.

"Look."

Ethan pointed a shaky finger out the window, to where a whole swarm of pixies were flying about, a few trying to enter each house with mischievous grins all over their faces.

"Oh." Benny gulped. "Let's go get Erica and Sarah."

Ethan nodded solemnly.

Rory just grinned.

Mr. Pixie was a very popular guy.


End file.
